


Cut and Chase

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fighters, both manipulated once, finding their own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut and Chase

Dodge.

Rush and sidestep.

Double thrust, spin, kick!

The exchange left both girls panting for a moment, finding their footing was getting a little treacherous on the narrow platform over this part of the bay.

Brown eyes looked into the single blue, and with a concerted effort, the darker of the two Amerasian girls hid her intent, rushing forward again. The paler of them prepared to defend a frontal assault, only to find herself twisting and trying to parry a kick at her leg behind her when her opponent went over her.

Between the awkward parry and the momentum of the rush, both fighters spilled off into the water. Ravager let the momentum and weight of her armor pull her deeper down, relying on that growing familiarity of almost-precog to guide her enhanced senses.

Batgirl was not as swift to react to the shift in the medium of their fight, and felt first one, then the other of the points press lightly against her stomach in the water. She tapped against the blades with her hand before she propelled herself up and away, breaking surface.

The paler of the two surfaced behind her, a smile of success on her face.

"Good." The less talkative of the pair cocked her head back, reaching up to twist the wet mass of black hair behind her neck.

Her sparring partner managed to tread water and fling the sodden white mass of her own behind her.

"Yeah...damn good." She laid her blades on the narrow platform, then hauled herself up on it, almost in time with Batgirl's own effort.

"You win, you name prize."

The girls shared a slow look, as Cassandra Cain waited for the victor to claim her win. Rose Wilson looked at this other victim of her father, one, who like herself, had refused to bow down to the ignominy of having been misguided.

"Anything I want?" Rose teased, her eye lit with mischief.

"Legal," Cass stressed, having disapproved strongly of both Rose's cigarettes and drinking.

"Not in most states," Rose muttered before she moved in, fast enough to set Cass back to defensive...only to gasp as Rose's lips touched hers. The kiss lasted maybe three seconds, and then Rose pulled back, a laugh in her voice, but smoky desire in that one eye. "Not too bad for illegal?"

Cass considered, then ducked right back at her sparring partner, and claimed one of her own, drawing it out. Rose brought her hands up into the dark hair, holding on as Cass showed her a talent she had never expected.

When they broke, the look in brown eyes mirrored the single blue one. "Should take time, for kisses."

Rose smiled slow and sure at that. "How about other things?"

"You only won once," Cass said, but the playful line of her body said more. Rose picked her blades up and separated to the starting positions.

"I had the wrong bat pegged..." she murmured, and she thought she saw Cass smile before they began the chase again.


End file.
